Somebody to hold me
by Megchen
Summary: Zwei einsame Frauen, die in einer ebenso einsamen Nacht Trost bei einander finden...Rrated!


_Disclaimer: _Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Homer (seufz)

_Danke an: _

_-_**mazipaan**, meine **Beta**! Das musstest du nun auch noch erdulden... (grinsel)

-meine beiden Freundinnen **Kathi **(Viechle) und **Jesse**, ohne die ich _'Troy'_ wohl nicht gesehen hätte! Und ihr wisst, warum (grins).

**Warnung: **_Das hier ist ein Ficlet mit R-Rating! Es enthält expliziten _**Femmeslash**. Also Finger weg, wer das nicht lesen will.

_**"o"o" Somebody to hold me "o"o"**_

Seit die tapferen Krieger Trojas kapitulieren und ihre über alles geliebte Stadt den Feinden überlassen mussten, war schon fast ein ganzer Tag vergangen. Es war wichtig, den Anschein zu wahren, alle Bewohner Trojas habe der sichere Tod ereilt. Entsprechend nervös war nun auch die vorherrschende Stimmung unter den Menschen - Alten, Kindern und Frauen , die dem schrecklichen Gemetzel entkommen waren. Unter Andromaches Führung hatten sie Troja so weit wie möglich hinter sich gelassen.

Doch nun waren ihre Füße trotz der Angst, die sie immer weiter trieb, müde. Wenn sie diese waghalsige Flucht überleben wollten, mussten sie sich ausruhen, sonst hatten sie keine Chance. Es war fraglich, ob sie überhaupt eine reale Chance hatten, doch der Überlebensdrang der Menschen fragte nicht, ob ihre Flucht einen Sinn hatte, er trieb sie unerbittlich weiter und immer weiter. Unter Aufgebot ihrer letzten Kräfte hatten sie ein paar einfache Zelte für die Schwächeren unter ihnen aufgeschlagen. Alle anderen schliefen auf Decken unter freiem Himmel.

Die Menschen drängten sich eng aneinander, um sich wenigstens gegenseitig etwas Wärme zu spenden. Nicht so Briseis.

Abseits von den anderen saß sie auf ihrer Decke, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Abwesend starrte sie ins Leere. Sie hatte die Götter erzürnt, warum fuhr kein Blitz vom rauchgeschwängerten Himmel und erschlug sie? Warum war ihre schmerzende Seele gezwungen, in ihrem Körper zu verweilen?

Doch wahrscheinlich war dies die schreckliche Strafe, die die Götter ihr zugedacht hatten: Sie würde weiterleben und war gezwungen, viele Jahre in Einsamkeit zu verbringen, da ihr Vetter den Mann getötet hatte, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Sie hatte einen schlimmen Frevel begangen, sie hatte ihre Bestimmung verraten für einen feindlichen Krieger. Das konnten die Götter nicht verzeihen.

Achilles...immer wieder sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich und wimmernd wiegte sie sich hin und her. Der Schmerz in ihr war einfach zu grausam - er würde sie zerbrechen.

"o"o"

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in tiefbraune Augen, die sie besorgt musterten.

Andromache, die Frau ihres Vetters, doch nun war sie seine Witwe. Zitternd wollte Briseis vor ihr zurückweichen. Andromache musste sie für eine Verräterin halten, für ein verachtungswürdiges Geschöpf, doch nun drückte sie sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte die jüngere Frau, doch dann lehnte sie sich hilflos schluchzend an Andromaches Oberkörper. Es tat so unglaublich gut, die Nähe eines anderen Menschen zu spüren...

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf, als sie die Lippen der anderen auf den ihren spürte. Zärtlich und vorsichtig küsste Andromache sie und unter dieser Geste der Zuneigung schmolz Briseis Widerstand dahin. Sie war bereit, Trost zu empfangen und zu geben, welcher Art dieser Trost auch immer war. Seufzend öffnete sie ihren Mund und gewährte Andromaches Zunge Einlass, die sofort begann, die neuen Gefilde zu erforschen.

Ein Schauer der Erregung durchlief sie, als die Finger der anderen begannen, ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Briseis presste sich enger an Andromache, doch diese löste sich von ihr und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmend auf die Decke, die unter ihnen ausgebreitet auf dem Boden lag. Leise Seufzer entwichen ihrem Mund, als Andromache eine Vielzahl an kleinen Küssen auf ihrem Hals verteilte und schließlich sanft an der leicht gebräunten Haut saugte. Erfahrene Finger machten sich an den Verschlüssen ihrer Tunika zu schaffen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den leichten Hauch des Windes über ihre nackten Brüste streichen spürte.

Andromaches Mund wanderte weiter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, wobei sie auf dem Weg zu Briseis Brüsten immer wieder leicht an deren Haut knabberte, was diese mit einem leisen Stöhnen kommentierte. Die Zunge der älteren fuhr über die kleinen, aber trotzdem vollen Brüste, um schließlich an einer der Spitzen zu saugen. Ein etwas lauteres Aufstöhnen war diesmal von Briseis zu hören und sie zog Andromache zu sich herunter, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Diese schickte nun ihre Finger auf Wanderschaft, die unglaublich sanft Briseis Bauch streichelten und ihren Körper immer weiter vom störenden Stoff der Tunika befreiten.

Als sie nun vollkommen nackt vor der anderen lag, zitterte Briseis am ganzen Körper. Andromache sah sie fragend an, doch Briseis führte deren Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel und sie verstand. Langsam begann sie, Briseis Füße zu massieren, doch dann ersetzten ihre Lippen ihre Finger und sie küsste eine Spur von Briseis Füßen bis zu den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkeln. Diese wand sich bereits unter ihr und als Andromache Briseis Beine nun etwas weiter spreizte und die Küsse auch zwischen ihren Beinen fortsetzte, bäumte sich die junge Frau das erste Mal unter ihr auf, sodass Andromache sie wieder auf die Decke drücken musste. Sie plazierte sanfte, kitzelnde Küsse auf ihre Schamlippen und umkreiste ihre Klitoris, sodass Briseis laut aufstöhnte.

Mittlerweile zitterte sie vor Erregung am ganzen Körper und als Andromaches Hände fordernd über ihren Po fuhren, drückte sie sich an sie und rieb ihren Unterleib an Andromaches. Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf deren Gesicht und sie ließ von Briseis ab. Diese wollte schon protestieren, doch Andromache richtete sich auf und ließ nun ihrerseits ihre Tunika zu Boden gleiten. Briseis schluckte schwer, als die andere in ihrer vollen Schönheit vor ihr stand.

Als Andromache sich schließlich wieder vor sie kniete, zog Briseis sie zu sich und küsste sie nun ihrerseits gierig, ließ ihre Zungen einen Kampf ausfechten, den keine der beiden zu gewinnen gedachte. Etwas außer Atem ließ sie dann vom Mund der anderen ab und begann sanft deren Brüste zu streicheln. Als sie bemerkte, dass Andromache zu gefallen schien, was sie tat, massierte sie ihre Brüste schon etwas mutiger und plazierte auch den einen oder anderen Kuss auf die weiche Haut.

Dann wanderten ihre Hände Andromaches Rücken hinunter, wobei sie die Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr und dann zärtlich ihren Po streichelte. Dann schob sie die Beine der anderen etwas weiter auseinander und ließ ihre Zunge zwischen Andromaches Schamlippen gleiten. Das hatte diese wohl nicht vorausgesehen und so kam Briseis in den Genuss eines lauten, sehr erregten Stöhnens. Andromache bäumte sich ihr entgegen und der erregte Glanz in ihren Augen, spornte Briseis noch mehr an. Doch bevor Andromache die Kontrolle über ihre Erregung verlieren konnte, entzog sie sich Briseis.

Diese sah sie einen Moment lang enttäuscht an, doch unter Andromaches stummen Anweisungen legte sich sich wieder auf den Rücken und keuchte erstaunt auf, als die ältere Frau sich auf ihr plazierte. Als sich Andromache nun sehr sanft gegen Briseis Unterleib zu bewegen begann, begann diese sehr laut zu keuchen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie der anderen mit ihrer Hüfte entgegenkam. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, wobei sich ihre Münder immer wieder zu sehr leidenschaftlichen Küssen trafen.

Ein Schweißfilm bedeckte mittlerweile sowohl Briseis als auch Andromaches Körper und ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und intensiver. Schließlich durchbrach ein erstickter Aufschrei aus Briseis Kehle die Stille der Nacht.

Nachdem die andere sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln neben sie gelegt hatte ließ Briseis sich vollkommen erschöpft in Andromaches Arme fallen, die sie auffing und sanft über ihren Rücken zu streicheln begann. Als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie die ältere Frau an und es lag so viel Liebe in deren Blick, dass Briseis Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Andromache küsste sie noch einmal sanft auf den Mund und kuschelte sich dann an sie, genoss Briseis warmen Körper nahe an dem ihren.

Sie wusste, dass dies ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen war, doch dies war nicht wichtig. Sie hatten einander in einer schweren Stunde Trost gespendet und wenn auch nur für einige Augenblicke wieder zu sich selbst gefunden.


End file.
